Heroes Chi: Corruption
by Mining300
Summary: "First the old masters, then the panda, and now you? Today is my day. The day I reclaim my city, and we conquer China! The day the last panda died!" - Lord Shen. Po's end has happened,seven days is all it took for evil to win. The first in the Hero's Chi Saga.
1. The End of The Dragon Warrior

The Five; Tigress, Monkey. Crane, Viper, and Mantis ran, flew, hopped, and slithered as fast as they could. Monkey suddenly tripped and fell to the ground face contracted with pain. Without a moment of hesitation he got back up and sprinted towards the location they where focused on in the first place. They all had worried faces except for Tigress who had a look of anger. They all had battle wounds. Viper had slashes along her scaly body. Crane's feathers where ruffled and he had slashes across his chest and wings. Mantis looked like he was stepped on. Monkey had a black eye and slashed across his body. They had learned, in a not so fun way, that Shen was back with a more highly trained army then before.

A pack of ten wolves intercepted the five as they ran. Tigress looked past the wolves and then back at them. She growled and the two sides locked into conflict. Viper and Crane took on three wolves, Monkey and Mantis took on three wolves, and Tigress took on four.

Viper and Crane took defensive stances while the wolves lunged. Viper whipped her tail out knocking the wolf of his feet, she then wrapped herself around its feet causing it to trip. Crane blocked a punch from a wolf and flew into the sky coming back down and grabbing his shoulder and fling him at another that was coming behind Viper. Viper seeing an opportunity lunged and wrapped herself around a wolf that was about to attack Crane. Crane seeing this flew up, grabbed the wolf be the shoulders allowing Viper to slither on to his shoulder and coil around his neck so she wouldn't fall. Normally Crane would have been distracted by this, but not today. With a serious look he flew up and came back down slamming the wolf into the ground.

Monkey and Mantis dashed around the wolves, not in a playful manner as they normally would, but with such focus it was scary to see the normal jokers like this. They jumped around randomly hitting and kicking their foes. The three wolves callused on the ground quickly.

Tigress's rage intensified and she leaped into the air and came down kicking a wolf into the ground. She spun around and grabbed the fist of a wolf as he punched at her. His eyes widened as she swung him around into another wolf. She turned around to see a wolf throw a punch at her. She swiftly dodged the attack, tripped the wolf, and the kicked the chin of the wolf as he was falling causing him to spin around and land on the ground in a painful state.

Monkey and Mantis did not comment on how Viper was coiled around Crane's neck like they had earlier that week. Their serious expressions changed to worried ones as they dashed again. The ran around a corner of a large building.

They slid to a stop. Tigress fell to her knees, all her anger now replaced with depression, a single tear fell down her cheek. Viper gasped and Crane's beak dropped. Mantis looked away. "Po . . . " Monkey whispered.

Tai-Lung turned to look at them, he retracted his hand from finishing The Dragon Warrior. Hundun, Fenghuang, Tai-Lung, and Shen where all there. They had defeated Po. Shen smiled once seeing the five. "First the old masters, then the panda, and now you? Today is my day. The day I reclaim my city, and we conquer China! The day the last panda died!"

Tigress didn't get up, she stared at the downed Panda. She felt her chest tighten.

_This is my fault. I put Po into danger, I killed him._

"Time to finish this. Tai-Lung, Fenghuang, would you do the honor." Shen nodded towards The Five. Fenghuang and Tai-Lung stepped towards The Five, then they dashed.


	2. Beginning of The End

**(7 days Before The Fight)**

_Po was at the peach tree looking at The Valley of Peace. "Wait . . . why am I up so early?" The sun was just starting to rise and Po had no idea how or why he was at the peach tree. He shrugged his shoulder and walked over to the peach tree. He put a hand on the peach tree and it's color drained and the tree turned to dust. Po gasped and backed away as a flash of red chi burst from the tree. Ke-Pa's mortal form emerged from the tree and morphed into his demonic state. Ke-Pa fly past him and towards the Jade Palace. Ke-Pa breathed a burst of fire towards the Jade Palace causing it to explode. Po covered his face with his arms when a burst of ruble and fire blew past him._

_"No! Guys!" Po said in horror as he saw the smoldering remains of the Jade Palace."Don't worry, Dragon Warrior. You aren't far behind them." Ke-Pa said flying back over to Po. Po fell to his knees and clenched both his fist. "HA! HA! HA! HA! Not too happy panda? Maybe I should pay a visit to the village and to that goose that seems to care for you!" Po snarled at Ke-Pa. "But first, I'll exact my revenge!" Ke-Pa said as fire surrounded Po._

Po gasped as he woke up from his nightmare. He looked around to see himself in his room at the Jade Palace. He closed his eyes; finding that he could not sleep he exited the room and walked towards the kitchen. He sat at the table and put his heads in his hands. "Having trouble sleeping, Dragon Warrior?" Po lifted his head and turned it to see Tigress standing in the doorway. "No! Of course not! What would make you think that?" Po said trailing off as he spoke and looked back at the table. Tigress walked over to the table and took her own seat. "Po . . . " Po sighed. "I had a nightmare." Tigress put a paw on his shoulder signaling him to continue. "It was about Ke-Pa. I wasn't able to save you and the others." Tigress took her paw of his shoulder. "Po, it's not real." "I know, but what if I can't save you? What if I fail?!" He dropped his head in shame. "What if I lose you?"

Tigress's face showed a hint of sadness. "You won't. We will always be here. There is nothing that we haven't been through." A small smile lit up on Po's face. "Thanks . . . I needed that. Hey, how long until the gong?" Tigress closed her eyes for a couple seconds. "Ten to twenty minutes." Po blinked a couple times. "Whoa! Can you like sense what time it is?!" She deadpanned. "No, I can hear Zeng starting to go to the gong." Po chuckled. "Oh." He stood up abruptly. "Time to start cooking!"

**(10 to 20 Minutes Later)**

Shifu stood outside the doors of his pupils. He waited for the gong and took a deep breath. _Bang!_ His eyes snapped open as four of his six students rushed out of their rooms. "Good morning, Master!" Only two were missing. Po and Tigress. "Where is Po and Tigress?" He said as he walked by his students. Crane and Viper shrugged while Mantis and Monkey snickered. He walked up to Tigress's door. "Tigress!" When she didn't answer he opened the door to see she wasn't there. He spun around and opened Po's door to see him gone too.

Suddenly Mantis's eyes flung open. "Wait . . . if Po isn't here, then who will cook?! I can't live without his food!" Monkey smelled the air. "Speaking of food, who's cooking right now? Think Po and Tigress are in the kitchen?" The five Masters headed for the kitchen.

They arrived to see Po setting bowls filled with noodle soup at the table and Tigress sitting at the table. Po set the last bowl at the table and turned to see the five Masters. "Food is ready. Master Shifu, got you a bowl." Po said as he gestured towards the table and took his own seat. The Masters all took seats. "Po, are you okay?" Shifu asked. "Yeah, why." Mantis swallowed a mouth full of noodles. "You woke up on time." Po deadpanned. "I wake up on time all the-, okay maybe not all the time. Look, I'm fine." Tigress nodded to reinforce Po's statement.

**(15 Minutes Later)**

Shifu pushed open the doors to the training hall and the Masters walked inside. "Po and Tigress will begin with a spar, now." Both warriors bowed and walked into the sparing area. They both took their respectful stances. "Dragon Warrior, you don't seem nervous. You know you can't win." Po smirked. "You and I both know how fast I have been progressing. We'll see won't we."

Shifu signaled for the spar to begin and Tigress charged Po. Po put up an arm to block Tigresses punch. Po arm swung around as their fist connected. Tigress uppercut Po causing him to flip onto his back and he rolled out of the way as Tigress punched the ground. Po rolled to his feet. "Glad I wasn't laying there." Tigress charged again and Po grabbed her fist as she punched. Po raised his own arm and threw a punch and Tigress caught this one. This fight had just turned strength contest.

Both warriors pushed as hard as they could but their strength was equal. "You can't win, Dragon Warrior." Po grunted as he pushed harder. "Then we agree to disagree." Tigress felt her weight starting to shift backwards signaling that Po was pushing harder then she was. Tigress lifted one foot and licked Po causing him to slide back a couple feet. Po stood straight and Tigress charged. Po started to glow a light green and Tigress punched. He didn't budge or feel any pain. The green glow disappeared and he grabbed Tigresses arm and spun around a couple times before throwing her out of the sparing area.

"Yeah!" Po yelled in triumph. The other Masters blinked a couple times. Shifu shook his head slightly. " The Tortoises shell? Po, where did you learn that." Po just shrugged. "It's one of the seven impossible moves." Before anyone could respond on Shifu's statement Zeng burst through the training hall doors. "Bandits in the village!" Shifu nodded and the Masters ran towards the village.

**(In The Village)**

The Lin Kuei looked at the loot they had plundered. Heilang turned towards the other Wolves. "Let's get out of here before-" "Before what?" Heilang turned around to the Dragon Warrior and Furious five. He sighed. "Attack!" He and his men charged the warriors of the Jade Palace. The warriors got into defensive positions and all jumped high into the air and landed around the wolves causing them to come to a stop. The masters all lunged attacking the Lin Kuei. A fight ensued and even with the Masters outnumbered the Lin Kuei started to lose some the fight. Po punched forward knocking out Heilang.

He was about to say something that would involve something about his victory against their leader but he saw a clocked figure sneakily entering the bamboo forest. "One of them is getting away! I'm going after this one." And he dashed after getting an 'okay' signal from one of the five. The Five kept on fighting and the Lin Kuei were losing fast. Po ran after the figure and the figure picked up speed. "Wow . . . so . . . fast!" Po said panting and he leaped in-front of the figure causing whoever it was to stop. "Come on Lin Kuei member take of the hood." The figure didn't move. "I'm not part of the Lin Kuei." Po's eyes widened at the voice. "That voice . . . it can't be." The figure took off their hood and Po took a couple steps back. He was shocked. "No, this can't be happening . . . Tai-Lung?"


	3. Pathway

Po stared wide-eyed at Ti-Lung but he soon relaxed. He stood up straight. "Why aren't you attacking me?"

"It is blank." Ti-Lung stepped past Po and up to a small pond. "The thing I worked for my entire life is nothing. A blank scroll. No information or power inside of it. No secrets, and yet it had the power to make you a warrior beyond anything anyone has ever seen. That is what convinced me. Convinced me that I was no warrior, and surly not the Dragon Warrior." Ti-Lung continued to stare at his reflection. "It took me a while to clear my mind, but once I did I realized something; I had become a monster. I had hurt myself and everyone around me. I set off to make myself better. I trained, but not in Kung-Fu, in life. I've returned to right my wrongs." He turned to Po. "However that might be." Ti-Lung tensed up. "You may strike me if you wish."

Po chuckled and then started laughing. "This is awesome! I didn't kill you!" Po's smile faded. "But, the others won't be too happy to see you. " Ti-Lung didn't respond but turned back to the pond. Po stood with a thoughtful expression. "Hey you know the abandoned western cabins?"

"Yes. Abandoned for 37 years, low food supply, great invisibility promise."

Po nodded. "Maybe you should stay there for a bit until I figure out a way to break it to the guys that you are still alive. And if you run out of food you could go to the old territory of Scorpion and pick some fruit."

Ti-Lung turned to Po. "What happened to scorpion?"

"In jail." Po said nonchalantly.

Ti-Lung looked past Po. "Yeah, might be a good idea for me to hide out, you know where to find me." He then took off.

Po turned around and started walking. 'Awesome! Wait until I tell Peng! He will so happy . . . or not, he might still see Ti-Lung as evil. Huh, this may be harder than I thought. Wait! What's that?' Po stopped walking and looked around. There was a light thud from behind him and he spun around coming face to face with Tigress. He yelped in surprise. "Oh, hey Tigress. I didn't see you."

"But you did hear me. Your senses are improving. Did you catch the Lin Kuei member?"

Po chuckled. "Turns out it wasn't a Lin Kuei member. Just someone I've met known for a while that just wanted to say hi. Let's go!" He then took off running towards the village. Tigress shook her head and followed.

Monkey pulled the rope making it tighter. "That should do it." He turned to Mantis. "What is with this week?!"

"I don't know! First it's some Pig bandits. Then a rouge Kung Fu Master. Then Junjie escapes. Then Hundun, Temuti, and Tong-Fo escape. Then this! And it's only Monday! It's too much man!"

Crane sighed. He turned to face them. "Didn't Po and Tigress do most of the work?"

Viper, who was coiled around Crane's neck, glared at them. "You two didn't even see Junjie or Hundun. Although, it is troubling that they all got free. I wonder how that happened."

"Hey guys!"

They turned to see Po and Tigress walk next to them. Po looked at the tied up bandits. "Okay, so me and Tigress take them to Chor-Gom?" HE looked towards Tigress looking for approval.

Tigress looked towards Po shaking her head. "No, normally that would have been an okay call, but Shifu might want to talk to you on your new progression. Viper will be coming with me instead."

Po slightly sulked before lightening up. "I'll go start dinner." He then started heading for the Jade Palace. Mantis and Monkey started following behind Po. Mantis remarked something about dying of hunger.

Viper slithered off of Crane's neck and over to the Lin Kuei. "I guess we will have to cancel our plans, Crane."

Crane nodded. "We can go dancing when you come back. See you later." He then flew into the sky and in the direction of the Jade Palace.

Tigress grabbed part of the rope. "Let's get this over with."

**(Chor-Gom Prison)**

Two wolves, both wearing command based war outfits walked towards a cell. They pulled out a set of Keys and unlocked it and walked inside. They walked to an owl shaped cage and pried it open. Fenghuang walked out. One of the wolves smirked. "The boss says it's your turn. The others have failed, but now you get your chance to kill the Panda!" He continued to laugh and Fenghuang only glared as a response as they walked her out.

The doors closed behind Fenghuang and she closed her eyes as cold air rustled her feathers. It had been a while since she had felt any breeze. She smiled. "Here I come, Shifu."


End file.
